


to wrap around your dreams

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on this article i found, i'm writing about fleetwood mac again. shocking, keith cheats and leads olivia to her perfect woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: It’s a warm June evening when Olivia gets the message that turns the world as she knows it upside down.Courtney:this message is a long time coming.





	to wrap around your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i really can't stop writing about fleetwood mac, huh? anyways, this oneshot was based on [this](http://www.citypages.com/music/i-saw-fleetwood-mac-with-my-ex-boyfriends-secret-girlfriend/498307331) post. enjoy!
> 
> (title from "dreams" by, you guessed it, fleetwood mac)

It’s a warm June evening when Olivia gets the message that turns the world as she knows it upside down.

The Facebook notification chimes on her phone, and she picks it up, eager to hear back from the director of the short film she’d auditioned for a few days ago. However, all she’s met with is a message from some girl named Courtney Miller, a name that Olivia doesn’t even begin to recognize. She can see the first part of it in her notifications, brief and alarming.

 **_Courtney:_ ** _this message is a long time coming._

Like, okay, who sends that to someone without context?

“Who the fuck are you?” Olivia murmurs to herself, curious. She can’t remember meeting a Courtney, but then again, she could have. Maybe it’s someone she knew in high school? She opens the message, confused yet intrigued, and all of a sudden her stomach drops.

 **_Courtney:_ ** _i think you deserve to know that keith was not honest to me about how you met or your relationship. if you’d like to talk about this more in person or wherever, no hard feelings and drinks are on me._

Keith cheated. It’s oddly worded, and she’s never met this girl in her life, but she can feel it in her gut. This Miller girl is telling her the truth. Why take the time out of her day to message her if she wasn’t?

She has to sit down for a second because, even though she kind of saw this coming, she never saw _this_ coming. Keith had been distant, sure, and she’d suspected something was up, but she never expected to be contacted by the other woman — or is _she_ the other woman in this scenario? _Fuck._ She needs to know more.

 **_Olivia:_ ** _i’m sorry, i’m confused._

 **_Courtney:_ ** _keith leak jr? your boyfriend?_

 **_Courtney:_ ** _or i guess i should say OUR boyfriend._

 **_Olivia:_ ** _when did this happen? how did this happen?_

 **_Courtney:_ ** _keith and i have been have been dating since september of last year. or HAD been, i guess i should say, since i dumped his sorry ass when i found out he was cheating on me_

Fuck. Olivia had only been dating Keith since January. She really _is_ the other woman.

 **_Olivia:_ ** _...keith and i started dating back in january. did you know?_

 **_Courtney:_ ** _i had my suspicions, but no, i didn’t know anything about you. i hadn’t found anything out until he sent me a text he was supposed to send you last night. it wasn’t hard to find you after that_

How had he kept the secret from both of them for so long? Half a year of _lies_ for Olivia, even more for Courtney. Olivia can’t even decide if she’s more angry or betrayed or disappointed, or some strange mix of the three. Even so, she kind of feels numb to it, since she anticipated this coming. It feels like fate, almost, and that’s the saddest part of it all.

But then she starts talking to Courtney more, and the feelings of anger sort of… fade away, because this girl is kind of amazing, to say the least. Olivia has never really met anybody like her before — someone ballsy enough to message her boyfriend’s side hoe and strike up a conversation with her, that is. They’re both aspiring actors, would absolutely die for their dogs, and are into some gay-ass 70’s pop. It’s a perfect match, honestly.

They spend hours texting, and before Olivia know it, her phone buzzes with the reminder that _“hey, it’s midnight, you should probably sleep”_ — an alarm that comes in handy when she has work in the morning. She doesn’t want to stop talking, though, because what if they never start again? _Fuck, I need to say something that’ll make it seem like we should talk another time._

 **_Olivia:_ ** _i’m probably gonna head to bed now, but thank you. for everything :) we should def get drinks sometimes_

 **_Courtney:_ ** _no prob. i just wanted to make sure you knew i didn’t blame you for anything. if anything, i’m glad we met, even in such a weird circumstance_

And the thing is, Olivia’s being sincere. She _does_ want to get drinks sometime. She wants to hang out with this girl. She wants to become friends with her. She seems… really cool, to put it bluntly. It makes sense why Keith had been drawn to her. She almost can’t blame him.

 **_Olivia:_ ** _so… you’re down to hang out sometime soon?_

 **_Courtney:_ ** _of course. absolutely_

 **_Courtney_ ** _: so the real question now is: are we going to the fleetwood mac concert together since i’m repossessing keith’s birthday ticket?_

Olivia stops to think about it for a second, in awe of the possibility. This is a girl she’s just met — through _a Facebook message about their shared, cheating boyfriend_ , nonetheless — and yet she feels a connection she can’t deny. She can’t pass up this opportunity to get to know her better. And besides, this could make for one hell of a story someday. Why the hell not?

So she texts back one word: _obviously._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Court, do we have to stop here? It’s getting kinda late, and I was hoping we could rewatch a little bit of _Friends_ together when we get home.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise! Plus, you know you love this place just as much as I do, come on.”

“ _Fine_ , I guess we can go. But know that I only do this for you.”

Courtney drags her by the hand into their favorite café, eager to escape the December chill for a couple of minutes. It’s not like either of them have a lot of money right now, but Olivia can’t say no to her — or this place’s white chocolate mochas, for that matter.

“Why don’t you go find us a table, baby?” Courtney says, leaning over and kissing her cheek quickly. “I’ll order the drinks and pay, since I made you come here in the first place. I know what you like.”

Olivia makes a happy sound, letting go of her girlfriend’s hand. She never used to be the kind of person who was into PDA, but that was _before_ she found a beautiful girl who made her heart sing. “Sure, I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.” Scanning the room for an empty booth, she begins to make her way toward the back of the café — by the windows, where they always sit when they come here — when she hears a familiar voice calling her name.

“Olivia? Is that you?”

“Keith?” Olivia says, pushing her sunglasses up, somewhat in disbelief. Sure enough, it is Keith, peering at her nervously from beneath the brim of his hat. He looks anxious, like he feels remorse upon seeing her — which is good, she thinks. It shows character growth. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Thought you were set on heading back to Ohio?”

He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. “I was, but I actually managed to land an acting gig out here not too long ago. Small company, beginning YouTube channel. They decided they needed more ‘diversity’, so here I am.”

Olivia huffs out a laugh. “More ‘diversity’ — sounds about right for LA. Still, I’m glad for you, though. I know how hard it can be to find work around here.”

“What about you?” Keith asks. “What are you doing these days?”

“About the same as you,” Olivia says, thinking over the last couple of months. “Just some small acting jobs here and there, enough to keep me afloat. Hopefully I’ll land something bigger soon, but for now I’m doing all right, I guess.”

“Can I ask you something kinda personal?” Keith says, wringing his hands under the table. He looks even more nervous now, for whatever reason, but it’s whatever.

“Yeah, I guess,” Olivia responds, shrugging. It’s not like they don’t know each other on a pretty personal level already — she’s not afraid of anything he might ask. “Why not? What’s up?”

“Are you seeing someone?” he asks, and Olivia has to hold back a laugh. Keith’s always been blunt when it comes to what he’s thinking. Of _course_ he’d ask that. “I mean, not that I’m asking you out or trying to get back together or anything. I’m just curious, I guess.”

“I am, actually,” Olivia says, looking back to the line, where Courtney is smiling at something on her phone, totally oblivious to the scene going on just 30 feet away from her. It makes her heart swell; as mad as she used to be at Keith, everything that happened _did_ bring her to Courtney, which was a beautiful gift she could have never foreseen. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you remember Courtney, don’t you?”

His eyes go wide, and he follows her gaze. Sure enough, he inhales sharply when his eyes fall on her, recognizing her, and he turns back to Olivia in shock. “Well, shit. Wait, are you two really…?”

Olivia nods, an unexpected sense of pride welling up in her chest. “Yep. We went and saw Fleetwood Mac together this summer and started dating not long after that. We’ve been together for almost six months now, I think.”

“Wow,” he whispers, looking down at his feet. “Damn, this would happen to the three of us, wouldn’t it? Serves me right.”

“Actually, I kind of need to thank you, I think,” Olivia says, and his head snaps back up, confused. “Really, I do. If you hadn’t cheated on us, we never would have met, and I never would have gotten to find out what an amazing person she is. So… thank you, I guess, for being kind of a shitty boyfriend in the past. It actually worked out pretty well, in the end. And I forgive you, too, in case I hadn’t told you that yet.”

“I’m glad y’all are happy together, then,” he says, still somewhat in awe, but she can tell that his voice is sincere. _He really has changed._ “You deserve it. Both of you.”

“Thank you,” Olivia says, warm from the inside out. “I think I’m gonna catch up to her, actually, but I’ll see you around, maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Keith responds, waving a little bit as she walks away, a new bounce in her step. Something about that encounter makes her feel… strangely good, like she’s doing better now than she ever imagined she could. And she knows exactly why that is.

Making her way next to Courtney in the ever-growing line — _jesus christ, how busy is this place?_ — she slips her hand into the blonde’s and twines their fingers, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Blushing, Courtney hides her face in her shoulder, running her free hand through her hair. “What was that for?”

“Oh, just because I love you,” Olivia says, beaming back at her, and the grin she gets in return makes her insides go all warm and soft. “And I may have gotten caught up and forgotten to find us a booth. Sorry.”

“I love you too, dork,” Courtney mumbles, stepping forward as the line moves up. “What did you get caught up with?”

“Nothing, really,” Olivia murmurs, her tone nonchalant. Maybe she’ll tell her what happened later, but for now, all that matters is that she feels so, so lucky to be with the girl she’s standing next to right now. “Just catching up a little bit with somebody that I used to know.”

“Anybody that I should be worried about taking my place?” Courtney teases, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. Her hair falls messily around her face, glowing golden in the late afternoon sunlight, her blue eyes sparkling with affection, and Olivia feels like she’s falling in love all over again. _I swear, I’m the luckiest girl in the universe._

Olivia can’t help but feel like she’s glowing, squeezing Courtney’s hand tighter in her own and stepping into her space. She’s got the best girlfriend in the world, and even though it couldn’t have happened under crazier circumstances, she wouldn’t trade it for anything. “Absolutely not. Nobody could ever replace you.”


End file.
